


Clássicas Canções

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [17]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, pelo olhar de Chrissie, universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: O Queen recebe uma homenagem especial da Orquestra Real de Londres por suas contribuições à música. (se passa no universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie).





	Clássicas Canções

Nós estávamos todos reunidos no velho escritório de Jim Beach, ocupando a mesma posição de costume. Jim na ponta da mesa, Freddie perto dele do lado esquerdo, John ao lado do vocalista, e eu entre Brian e Roger do lado direito da mesa, meu marido à minha esquerda e seu melhor amigo à minha direita.

Logo me ajeitando pro começo de mais um dia de trabalho, coloquei minha agenda na mesa, segurando uma caneta na mão direita, e meu celular bem ali perto, no caso de uma emergência. Me posicionei pra começar a escrever, como sempre fazia. Os meninos, principalmente Freddie e Brian, insistiam que eu deveria deixar essa forma arcaica de registro e me modernizar. Só respondia que não confiava tanto em tecnologia assim, e o velho papel nunca tinha me deixado na mão durante todos esses 27 anos. Brian me entendeu, mas Freddie continuava fazendo piadinhas sobre isso ocasionalmente, à essa altura, nem ligava mais.

-Bom dia pessoal - Jim se inclinou pra frente, unindo as mãos sobre a mesa - como sempre, vamos tratar dos assuntos da pauta de hoje, primeiro, precisamos decidir sobre o Festival em Hampshire, se os valores e a viagem até lá valem a pena, e depois, vamos falar de um convite que eu acho que é irrecusável.

-Esse adjetivo se tornou banal pra você Miami - retrucou Freddie - quase tudo que surge pra nós hoje em dia você chama de irrecusável.

-Certo, Freddie, posso parecer exagerado, mas é porque é assim que eu vejo essas coisas - respondeu Jim.

-Se não se importa Freddie - chamei a atenção dele com paciência - Jim queria discutir primeiro sobre o Festival.

-Tá bom, tá bom - ele fingiu irritação, mas depois ficou mais sério - olha Miami, eu acho boa a ideia do festival, acho que o cachê estava aceitável para uma prefeitura do interior, e é uma experiência praticamente nova pra nós, e seria bom ir pra um lugar em que os fãs têm pouco acesso a nós.

-O que acham rapazes? - Jim se voltou pra Brian, John e Roger.

-Não tenho certeza se atrairíamos um grande público num lugar mais remoto, mas pelo jeito nós somos a grande atração no meio de todas as outras? - refletiu Roger - talvez por esse lado nossa presença possa atrair mais gente, o que eu acho que é bem o intuito deles.

-É, nós estaríamos atraindo olhares pros artistas locais também - Brian acrescentou - apoiar outros colegas artistas seria excelente.

-Além disso, uma viagem no interior pouparia gastos exorbitantes, seria algo mais... normal - John compartilhou o que pensava- o que sinceramente, eu sinto falta às vezes.

Freddie e Roger reviraram os olhos para o último comentário de Deaky, mas Bri lhe deu um sorriso, pensando da mesma forma.

-Parece que decidimos que sim, então? - Jim deixou a pergunta no ar, esperando resposta.

-Sim, sim - concordaram os meninos e logo Jim distribuiu os contratos pra que eles assinassem, tomando o cuidado de ler a cláusula para tirarem suas dúvidas.

Brian passou sua cópia pra mim depois de assinar, pra que eu ficasse ciente dos detalhes.

-Bom agora que já decidimos isso, qual é o convite, Miami? - Freddie perguntou com o entusiasmo de uma criança.

-Ah é uma coisa que você vai amar - Jim fez um pouco mais de mistério - bom, a Orquestra Real tem feito homenagens a vários artistas nacionais e a próxima apresentação será em homenagem ao Queen, então nos convidaram para estarmos presentes.

-Quer dizer que eles vão tocar um setlist de músicas da banda com instrumentos de orquestra? - disse em voz alta o que estava pensando - fiquei curiosa pra ver como ficaria.

-Espero que não estraguem nossas músicas - Roger reclamou um pouco.

-Não, não vão não Rog - Freddie balançou a cabeça, achando o amigo um pouco tolo - é uma grande honra sermos reconhecidos assim, e você vai poder tirar suas conclusões se eles estragaram ou fizeram uma linda releitura com as nossas músicas.

-Tá bom, Fred, essa é sua praia, mesmo que não seja a minha, seria desfeita não ir - Roger deu de ombros, mas acabou concordando, com o restante de nós.

Então, na grande noite da apresentação, lá estávamos todos nós, reunidos outra vez pra mais um evento do Queen. Por mais simples ou corriqueiro que esse pudesse parecer, eu estava feliz porque, mesmo com a homenagem, o foco principal seria a orquestra, mesmo dividindo atenção com a música dos meninos, e era algo bem diferente de todos os eventos relacionados ao Queen que eu já tinha participado.

Não era a primeira vez que eu ia até o Albert Royal Hall, mas o tamanho do lugar e sua elegância sempre me impressionavam. Nosso lugar seria em um dos camarotes da galeria, com uma visão privilegiada do palco, dando pra ver cada integrante da orquestra. Dei um suspiro afobado ao tomar meu assento.

-Tudo bem, meu amor? - logo Brian me perguntou, preocupado.

-Tá, tá sim, é só essa vista - me expliquei - ela é maravilhosa, mas parece que me dá uma certa vertigem.

-Tenta manter o olhar reto, não foque muito lá embaixo - recomendou meu marido e eu assenti, seguindo seu conselho.

Depois de alguns anúncios e aplausos, a apresentação começou. A maioria das canções eram as mais famosas, como a velha Bo Rhap, "We will rock you", "Another One Bites the Dust" e "We are the Champions", mas também lembraram de algumas menos conhecidas, o que me deixou contente, como "You're my best friend", "Bycicle Race" e "The Game".

Em "You're my best friend", John e Veronica trocaram um sorriso, e eu me senti emocionada em "Somebody to Love".

Era maravilhoso ouvir como cada instrumento traduzia cada detalhe das canções dos meninos, que eu conhecia tão bem.

Havia um coral acompanhando as canções, e na última nota de "We are the champions", com as vozes ecoando "of the world" de uma maneira épica, todos nós estávamos enxugando os olhos, e nos juntamos à toda plateia, batendo palmas animadamente.

-É simplesmente fantástico! - Freddie comentou entusiasmado - eu sempre soube que nossas músicas eram grandiosas mas essa escala lírica, as elevaram num nível ainda mais acima do épico!

-É, deu a impressão de que algo estupendo estava prestes a acontecer - Roger admitiu - e olha, fomos nós que demos a base pra tudo isso.

-Sinal de que a música é realmente universal - John sorriu para nós.

-A orquestra é tão boa quanto nós - Brian admitiu a si mesmo um comentário um tanto egocêntrico, o que me fez franzir as sobrancelhas pra ele.

-Isso foi um pouco de vanglória, Dr. May? - perguntei só para ver sua resposta.

-Não disse isso pra me gabar, você sabe que não - suas bochechas coraram enquanto ele balançava a cabeça.

-Por mais que soe como se gabar, o que você disse é verdade, meu amor - acabei concordando e ele relaxou - a orquestra e o Queen são diferentes, mas ambos são maravilhosos.

Brian me deu um dos seus sorrisos modestos em resposta, contente por eu ter o entendido.

-Boa noite a todos - ouvimos o maestro dizer e voltamos nossa atenção para ele - gostaria de agradecer a presença de cada um que está aqui, e em especial aos responsáveis por compor nosso repertório dessa noite. É uma grande honra receber entre nós o próprio Queen, obrigado Sr. Mercury, Dr. May, Sr. Taylor e Sr. Deacon.

Nisso, o maestro apontou para onde estávamos e os músicos da orquestra bateram palmas, fazendo com que toda a plateia seguisse o exemplo. Freddie então compreendeu que era melhor ficar de pé, Roger foi o segundo, John hesitou um pouco mas levantou, assenti para Brian o incentivando e ele fez como os meninos.

"Foi como o que acabamos de conversar" transmiti com o meu olhar "vocês merecem".

Meu marido assentiu pra mim de novo, confirmando isso, mas sem perder sua humildade. Pra mim, era o equilíbrio perfeito, saber reconhecer o valor do seu talento, mas também se lembrar que ele era um ser humano além de tudo isso.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu tive a ideia dessa história depois de ouvir a versão das músicas do Queen pela Orquestra Real de Londres. É simplesmente maravilhoso, não deixem de ouvir. Bom, espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima!


End file.
